


Bleed For The Devil

by Afaxis (SparksOut)



Category: American Satan (2017), Black Veil Brides
Genre: (also briefly) - Freeform, (briefly) - Freeform, Bloodplay, Bus Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking for the first time, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Loss of Innocence, Minor spit kink, No Aftercare, Purity Kink, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spit As Lube, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Way too much bloodplay, getting fucked on a table, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOut/pseuds/Afaxis
Summary: “You think you’re a sinner? An underage girl, sneaking into a bar alone. Drinking water because she’s too afraid to touch alcohol. Choking on the cigarette smoke because you despise yourself for how badly you want to take a deep breath and cut your life a little shorter.” His eyes bored into my soul, and he said darkly, “you know nothing of hell. You’re so fucking innocent.” He almost spat the word at me.It was at that moment that I came to the conclusion I’d made a very bad idea. I tried to push him away and duck under his arm, but he caught me with his free hand, pushing me back against the wall. “You didn’t come here to wuss out at the last moment, did you?” he asked, his head following mine as I tried to turn away from him. “Innocent coward.” He said, and let go of me.I took five steps away, standing near the door of the bus. The cigarette lay on the counter, forgotten and slowly dropping ashes. The glass of liquor sat on the counter, dripping condensation down its sides. And Andy leaned against the wall, watching me with a look of curiosity.





	Bleed For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> **when i say "underage" in this I mean under 21, too young to drink. character in this is between 18 - 20 years old, i promise.**  
>  theres lots of gross bloodplay in this. youve been warned. Also you can read this as either andy biersack or johnny faust (his character from american satan)  
> im getting better at this erotica stuff. if you've got cc id love to hear it, go wild. also there needs to be way more porn in the american satan tag, im dissapointed in yall.  
> not beta'd because im too ashamed to force any of my friends to read my nasty bloodkink lol  
> not tagged as rape because she could have left the tourbus at any time really, but tagged dubcon cause it's sketchy as fuck. also dont do any of this stuff kids dont touch other people's blood dont have unprotected sex and dont fuck demons. life pro tips.

The debate over whether or not to get really, really drunk before I tried to do this had been a tough one. One the one hand, it took some massive balls to get myself backstage at all. On the other, it would take way more for me to go through with this. I mean, I’d never drunk before, but I’m sure it would have helped. 

Andy’s most recent tour had been surrounded by horrifying events; murders, drug overdoses, and more than a few suicides. Those had all surface after I had bought my ticket; I promise, jumping on whatever crazy train this was hadn’t been my original intent. 

I drank more water from the glass in front of me, trying to keep my hands from shaking. It had just been a school-girl crush on him, back before the apparent Satan-worshipping connections had come out. I’d just been a girl, with a crush on a rockstar, hoping to get lucky in the back of a seedy bar. 

Then the news broke, pictures of Andy covered in blood. None of it was, apparently, his own. Somehow every single murder and assault tied to him he’d gotten out of. Not even insanity pleas; those would take him off the tour, of course. 

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as the door to the bar opened, and the band walked in. They were all tall, dark, and tattooed, but Andy most of all. There was an unearthly aura about him, and the patrons of the bar parted as he walked through. This was one of the nastiest bars in town, with an aggressively enforced “21 and up only” sign hanging on the front, covered in cigarette burns. 

Andy sat down at the bar, only a couple seats down from me. I aggressively regretted not ordering something alcoholic as his eyes slid over me. He ordered a dark liquor, I have to admit I wouldn’t recognize the name. I’m way too young to be here, I realized. The fake ID that said I was 22 burned a hole in my pocket as I fingered the ID that said the true, 20 year old, age. 

I looked up again, throwing my hair back and deciding pretending to be confident was better than acting like a mouse. I saw Andy staring at me out of the corner of my eyes; his eyes slipping down over my cleavage to the shorts that hardly covered my ass. I took another sip from my water, and glanced over at him. 

“Usually they charge you to stare at artwork.” I said to him, not smiling. 

He smirked to himself, not breaking eye contact. He stood, coming over and sitting next to me. He smelled like bourbon, cigarettes, and expensive cologne. It was intoxicating when it really shouldn’t have been. “Are you asking me to pay you?” He looked me in the eyes, knowing exactly how uncomfortable the question would make me. 

My confidence was shaken, but I tried not to let it show. “No, you look like the type of guy who usually gets his kicks for free anyways.” He laughed, breaking eye contact to take another sip from his glass. He paused, searching his pockets for a cigarette. 

He lit it up, watching me swallow as he did. “Never smoked?” he asked, my eyes following the glowing end of the cigarette as he pulled it from his lips. The smoke rolled out over his lips, drifting out to fill the rest of the smoke in the bar. 

“Once or twice.” I lied, drinking more from my glass. He laughed, offering the cigarette to me. My heart stopped, I was caught in my lie. “Oh no, I couldn’t, but thank you.” I said, more and more of my confidence falling away. 

There are no flattering terms for the way he looked at me, then. I was prey; an underage girl alone in a seedy bar in a city she didn’t know with a drink she didn’t like. He took a deep drag from his cigarette, then downed the rest of his drink. 

He got up and made for the door, turning expectantly to look at me. I slid from the bar stool gracefully and followed him, refusing to run to catch up with him. I had no idea where I was going, but I probably wasn’t going to come back again. 

The door of the bar slammed with an eerie finality as we left, and I could see him making for his tour bus. I sighed, at least other people would come looking for him eventually. The chances of being locked in the back and never found were reasonably low, I figured. 

He opened the door, and gestured for me to go inside. I did, rubbing my hands against each other to try and wipe away some of the sweat. He followed me in, far, far too close for comfort. How was he too close for comfort? I knew what was going to happen, I wasn’t that naive. 

I stood awkwardly in the kitchen as he took another drag from his cigarette. He poured a clear liquor into a glass, watching me as he did it. “Have you ever even drunk before?” He asked, condescendingly. 

I glared at him, refusing to answer the question. I mean, the answer was no but he already knew that. He chucked to himself. “You’re pretty fucking lost to be alone in the back of a tour bus with me,” he said, feeding off the tension in the room. 

“We’re all sinners in our own way, I just happen to have a preference.” I said, unsubtly stretching to push my boobs up. 

He stubbed out the cigarette on the counter and walked towards me, and I stepped backwards until I was backed into a wall. I’m not short, but by god Andy was tall. He placed a hand on the wall next to my face and leaned in towards me, cigarette smoke pouring over me. The smell made me want to gag and breathe deeply at the same time, but I didn’t dare turn my face away from his. 

“You think you’re a sinner? An underage girl, sneaking into a bar alone. Drinking water because she’s too afraid to touch alcohol. Choking on the cigarette smoke because you despise yourself for how badly you want to take a deep breath and cut your life a little shorter.” His eyes bored into my soul, and he said darkly, “you know nothing of hell. You’re so fucking innocent.” He almost spat the word at me. 

It was at that moment that I came to the conclusion I’d made a very bad idea. I tried to push him away and duck under his arm, but he caught me with his free hand, pushing me back against the wall. “You didn’t come here to wuss out at the last moment, did you?” he asked, his head following mine as I tried to turn away from him. “Innocent coward.” He said, and let go of me. 

I took five steps away, standing near the door of the bus. The cigarette lay on the counter, forgotten and slowly dropping ashes. The glass of liquor sat on the counter, dripping condensation down its sides. And Andy leaned against the wall, watching me with a look of curiosity. 

I swallowed my fear, and my good sense, and walked over to the counter. I downed the liquor fast, throwing it straight to the back of my throat. It burned like the devil, but I swallowed again fighting the urge to gag as hard as I could. 

Andy walked towards me slowly, putting a heavy hand on my shoulder, bending down to breathe on my neck. “Wrong choice,” he whispered into my skin. My stomach felt warm, all of me did, far too hot. 

He pressed himself against me, the edge of the counter digging into my hips. He smelled like bourbon, I remembered the name now. He watched me as he grinded against me, watching my pupils go wide. I dragged my hands down his back, feeling his lithe muscles under his thin, cut to hell t-shirt. His skin was so hot under my hands, and he felt so alive. 

He bent down and kissed me, his lip ring digging into my lips as he pressed his soft lips into mine. The kiss was soft for only a moment before I felt his teeth on my lips, biting just short of painfully. 

His hands slid down my back, pulling me away from the counter. They went over my ass, down to my thighs, and he picked me up, pulling me into him. I groaned as his erection pressed into me, and he carried me into a back room. 

It would’ve been foolish to hope for a bed, but when he spun me around and pressed me over a table it still caught me by surprise. I tried to flip back over, pressing back against his hips grinding against my ass. He just laughed, bending over me to kiss the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. 

Me placed a couple more quick kisses and nips along my shoulders as he stretched out above me. I closed my eyes, giving in to the feeling when I heard a clicking noise, and metal against my wrists. 

My pulse jumped when I realized they were handcuffs, and I watched him hook them to the table. I pulled, trying to yank them apart or snap the cuffs themselves, but they were metal. It bit into my skin painfully, and I moaned unintentionally as I realized I was trapped. 

“Of course you’d enjoy being trapped, whore. You aren’t attracted to anyone who would care enough about you to ask permission, are you? You’re not even a person to me, just a warm piece of ass on a long tour. I don’t know your name, and I don’t intend to learn it.” Andy growled into my ear, his hand tightening on the back of my neck, pressing my face down into the table. 

I moaned again feeling myself get wetter at his words. There was a sick sort of satisfaction in hearing them, in having my fears and my fantasies confirmed. There was another click from behind me, and I turned around to see him opening a knife. He smiled as he licked it, dragging his tongue down the blade. 

It cut, a line of red blood dripping from the end of his tongue. He pulled me off the table by the front of my neck, pressing his lips to mine and shoving his bleeding tongue into my mouth. I shivered at the taste, sucking on his tongue even as the self-loathing threatened to make me gag. 

He ripped his mouth from mine, a line of bloody spit dripping down the front of my face. His hand on my throat tightened as he dragged his tongue up my neck and around the shell of my ear. “Of course you’d love the taste of my blood, it’s got all the drugs you craved for so many years.” He hissed. 

My breath caught, even before he closed his fist around my neck. He dragged his nose across the back of my neck, his breath on my skin giving me goosebumps as he moved to the other ear. “Tobacco, alcohol,” he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on my throat, “cocaine, heroin. It’s all there.” He growled, biting my earlobe. 

I would’ve moaned if I had the air, my head beginning to spin wildly. The world had narrowed, black closing in around the edges. A few details stood out sharply, but other than my cuffed hands in front of me the world was blurry. 

He kissed me again, suddenly releasing my neck. I gasped into his mouth, begging for air even as he met my lips with his. I desperately sucked down air, trying to pull away from him with all my might. My attempts were met with teeth and blood, his kiss smothering me. My heart thrilled with the rush, the feeling of being trapped and on the edge of unconsciousness filling me with adrenaline. 

He broke the kiss and dropped me onto the table unceremoniously, my body landing with a thump. I gasped, shaking on the table. I felt Andy back away from my hips, only to feel him push my skirt up and away from my ass. “You wanted the evening to end this way, didn’t you?” he said, upon seeing my black lace panties. 

“You think you’re the one with all the control, it’s cute to watch you be wrong.” I quipped back at him. 

He growled, ripping my panties down my legs and pushing two fingers into me up to the knuckle. I groaned, though it was more of a scream, at the intrusion. I felt him again, lying on my back and trapping me against the table even as he pumped his fingers into me. 

I moaned and twitched under him, trying to push him off, to escape, to do anything. He just laughed, leaning back to undo his belt. I took the moment to flip around and try to jump from the table, but I didn’t get very far. 

Andy caught me by the throat and slammed me back onto the table, leaning over me and sinking into me in one motion. I moaned, with no regard to how loud I was, at the invasion. I was wet but he was big and it fucking hurt, not that he cared. 

He paused, dragging the knife down along between my breasts, just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. I moaned at the feeling, the pain and adrenaline pumping through me in ecstasy. He bent down and dragged his tongue along the line, and the feeling was indescribable. It itched and stung, but beneath it all was an ecstasy that sent shivers up my spine. 

He pulled back, and then slammed into me again. He set up a pace that was brutal and relentless, his hips smacking into my ass with a noise loud enough to be heard outside the tour bus. I moaned and arched against him, my motions opening the cut between my breasts wider and causing a small line of blood to drip down my stomach. 

Andy pulled out, and licked his hand, then dragged it through the blood pooled on my chest. He fisted his cock, coating it in our blood and spit between pushing into me up to the hilt. I gasped, the air knocked out of me as he stared at me, watching the blood dry on my skin. “The only thing your blood is good for is as lube for my cock.” he said, spitting onto my chest. 

I moaned and writhed underneath him at his comment, trying to get my legs up high enough to kick him away. He smirked, grabbing my ankles and forcing my legs towards my shoulders. “Fuck no, please stop, no,” I begged, as this new position had him hitting my G-spot with every thrust. I could feel my orgasm building, heat pooling between my legs. 

“Andy no, fucking stop.” I begged, looking him in the eyes. His only response was to fuck me harder, his shoulders digging into the back of my legs as he pushed down against me. My leg muscles screamed at being stretched too far, but the pain was only one more layer of pleasure. 

He paused, pushing all the way down to kiss me. His mouth tasted like ashes and blood, and when his teeth sank into my bottom lip I can swear I tasted absolution. He leaned back, continuing his brutal pace. 

My orgasm hit me like a truck, shaking through my body and making me see stars. I arched and gasped against the table, clenching around Andy where he was buried deep inside me. He only made a few more thrusts before he pushed balls deep and came too. 

The feeling of his cock twitching inside me pushed me into the orgasm anew, and I could do little more than moan and twitch as he collapsed on top of me. 

We sat like that for a few moments, as the realization of what I’d done washed over me. He pulled out, and I moaned at the loss. A mix of blood and cum dripped out of me, making a pool on the cheap lino floor of the tour bus. 

Andy stood, putting himself away as he looked over me with a mixture of admiration and disgust. “Clean yourself up. Don’t be here when I get back.” and he walked out of the room, towards the front of the tour bus. 

I stood, my legs jelly and my cunt aching. The cut down my chest stung, the bite on my lips stung. Everything hurt, I felt dirty and nasty and wrong. 

And I fucking loved it. He may not want to know my name, but I know what an addiction feels like. This was a high I would chase until he killed me. 

I pulled myself together and walked out of the tour bus, where Andy had disappeared back to the bar.


End file.
